Songs About Rain
by ZekksGoddess
Summary: If there was one thing he’d wish on the stars for tonight, it would be a second chance with her. songfic, JJZ


**_Songs About Rain  
_By: ZekksGoddess  
**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and locations belong to George Lucas, not me. Lyrics belong to Gary Allan, not me. Who's making all the money? Not me.**  
**

**Timeframe: **A few years after NJO.

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Zekk visits the Solo's with high hopes. Unfortunately, they crash down with the rain.**  
**

**Characters:** Zekk, Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Jacen Solo

**Keywords: **cantina, rain, speeder, Zekk**  
**

**Genre: **angst, songfic, vignette**  
**

**Pairings: **J/J/Z

**AN: **Ok, there are both flashbacks and lyrics in here, so try not to get confused. I've put the flashbacks between /slashes/ if that helps any. Also, the lyrics are in italics **_and_** bold.

* * *

The fluorescent lights of the sign flickered and died just as his speeder pulled up. In a sudden outburst of anger that he chided himself for later, his fist shot out, slamming against the hard dash of the speeder, leaving his knuckles sore and red.

_**Well this town has closed down, way too early.  
And there's nothing to do.**_

It was the fifth cantina he'd visited that night, and the fifth one he'd found closing. Silently, he cursed New Alderaan for being so kriffing respectable, and holding up the ideals of its namesake.

/ _He had to pause at the door to calm his nerves. He'd been away for years. And now he was going to see the Solo family again. He was going to see _her_ again._

_He'd been invited to the Lifeday celebration for the twins, and he couldn't have been more nervous._

_His emerald eyes scanned the skies, and old rhyme from his youth floated back to him. If there was one thing he'd wish on the stars for tonight, it would be a second chance with her_.

_He'd tried to convince himself that he was over here years ago. And years ago, he had almost believed himself. Almost. But then there were nights when he would lay awake, rummaging through old holos, wondering what had happened between them, and wondering if things could ever change…_

_Yes, his wish was for a second chance. Love wasn't even in his expectations. He could be complete again even if he had her as just a friend. At least she'd be in his life again, all hard feelings swept away with the years. Then, maybe they could have another chance at love later, just maybe… /_

Rain pounded against the plasteel pane of the speeder. Six standard hours ago and the night had been perfect, in all meanings of the word. Now, it was a mess.

_**So I'm driving around in circles,  
And I'm thinking about you.**  
_

He stared silently at the blackened sign.

/ _The door swung open, and he was immediately barraged with hugs, handshakes and scoldings for "being a stranger". He laughed. His spirits were already high, and after seeing his old friends, he only felt better._

_His emerald eyes scanned faces as he was ushered from room to room, instructed where to put his jacket and the gifts he'd brought. He hoped Jaina liked hers; he'd taken great care in choosing what to get… /_

/ _It had been at least an hour, and still no sign of her. He'd assumed she wasn't there yet. /_

He'd never really been the type to indulge, but tonight, he could use some hard liquor. There were some things in his mind he considered worth getting drunk over if it meant he could forget them…

_/ He couldn't hold out any longer. As casually as he thought possible, he asked about her._

_From the way the faces fell, he could tell the news wasn't good. They all dropped their eyes to the floor, unable to look at him. _

_Oh, the look in Jacen's eyes when he finally said it. "Zekk…Jaina's not exactly a Solo anymore." /_

His hand sought the stick, and tugged a little harder than necessary to get the speeder into gear. He sped off again, almost giving up hopes of finding somewhere to drown his sorrows.

_**Today I heard you got a new last name,  
I sure didn't know it was going to hit me this way,  
And the radio just keeps on playing all these  
Songs about rain…**_

Zekk gone to the Solo's that night with a new, optimistic look on life. He'd managed to get rid of all his past regrets, his old doubts… ready to make a new start in life, and with Jaina. But now…his old vices were back.

/_ After Jacen told him, he left the Solo's in a blind haze. He thought they might have called after him, but he didn't care. He didn't say a word, and didn't even stop to grab his jacket._

_Almost the second he got into the speeder, the skies let loose. /_

As he drove, he hardly noticed that he'd been traveling along the same road for the last twenty standard minutes. He didn't notice, either, when he finally turned onto a new path.

/_ It was hardly half of a standard hour since he'd walked out of the Solo's. He caught sight of something strange through a convenience store window. Jaina?_

_He stopped the speeder. Throwing his hands over his head in an attempt to keep away the rain, he rushed inside._

_He was right. It was Jaina. And Fel. He took the small news-holo into his hands. It captured them quite nicely, Fel's arm draped over her shoulders, and Jaina's lopsided smile in place, as always… _

_He could have kicked himself. He should've known that New Alderaan, a place where the Solo family was considered royalty, would have newsstands devoted to Jaina's marriage._

_Bitterly, he flipped the holo off and dropped it carelessly onto a table, ignoring the shopkeeper's protests as he returned to his speeder, not bothering to ward off the rain. /_

He flipped on the speeder's small radio, hoping for even the smallest distraction. Luckily for Zekk, everyone seemed to have lost their chance at love that night…or at least everyone on the radio.

_**Now there's all kinds of songs about babies  
and love that goes right,  
But for some unknown reason  
Nobody wants to play them tonight,**_

_**"Rainy Night in Georgia"  
and "Kentucky Rain",  
"Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again",  
"Blue Eyes Crying" in the "Early Morning Rain".  
They go on and on, and there's no two the same.  
Oh it would be easy to blame all these  
Songs about rain.**_  
_  
_

The road he was on twisted and turned, and didn't seem to end. The glimpses of the beautiful cerulean sea or rolling green fields made no impression on him.

In fact, not much was making an impression on him. His emerald eyes stared straight ahead at all times, empty and unmoving.

He cursed himself for the ruin of his friendship with Jaina. Surely, there was something that could have been done. Some way that he could have fixed things…

It was his fault. He should have tried harder. Kriff, he should have _tried!_

But the second Fel came along, he'd run away, like he always ran away from whatever had the potential to hurt him. He should've done the opposite. He should have taken Jaina into his arms, gazed into those brandy eyes and told her how he felt.

Instead, he'd left. And he'd stayed away too long. _He_ had driven her straight to Fel…it was his own fault.

_**Well, I thought I was over you,  
But I guess maybe I'm not.  
'Cause when I let you go,  
Looks like lonely is all that I got.  
I guess I'll never know what could have been.  
It sure ain't helping this mood that I'm in,  
If they're going to keep on playing these songs like…**_

_**"Rainy Night In Georgia",  
and "Kentucky Rain,.  
"Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again",  
"Blue Eyes Crying" in the "Early Morning Rain".  
They go on and on, and there's no two the same.  
Oh how I wish I could blame all these  
Songs about rain.**  
_

Zekk almost shouted in relief. He'd finally found a cantina. It looked a bit on the dingy side, but he wasn't one to judge…besides, it would suit him.

The speeder screeched to an abrupt stop, and Zekk practically jumped out.

The door squeaked as he swung it open, and a strong, smoky odor wafted to him. He resisted cringing, and found a seat along the bar.

"Always glad to meet a new customer." The bartender looked to be about Zekk's age, give or take a few years. She was blonde, with brown eyes and a wide smile.

Zekk just nodded and ordered a drink.

"You want something to dry off with?" She asked him, observing his dripping clothes and hair. "It's nasty out there."

Zekk shook his head and moved to a spot further down the bar, where he could try and enjoy his ale alone. Although, considering the circumstances, joy was quite out of his reach.

The bartender, apparently, didn't want to give up hope on conversation.

"So," she said cheerfully, gesturing to some other part of the room. "How long do you think those two will last?"

For the first time, Zekk noticed the vid hanging in the corner of the room. His heart sank as he recognized the people on the screen.

Her smile was as charming and lopsided as ever. Any other time, Zekk couldn't have resisted smiling. But Fel was there…his arm entwined with hers, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as nosy reporters bustled around them, trying to get a scoop.

"Bring on another round." He murmured quietly, draining the last of his ale.

_**Oh, all these songs about rain…**  
_


End file.
